Ramblin' Rodeo Ross!
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Rachel catches Ross dancing to Shania Twain's "Honey, Im Home". A little bit of fluff between them, and mention of the other characters! ONE-SHOT!


This is my first try and writing _Friends_ fanfiction, so please be nice! Im not too sure if its OOC, but I hope it isnt! I have always been a fan of this show, and finally did a story on it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own _Friends,_ or the song _Honey, Im Home _by Shania Twain.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel Green could hear the familiar bass pound of one of Shania Twain's songs. He could also hear a very bad at temptation at karaoke. She noticed the voice to be none other than Ross, not surprising seeing as it was his apartment.

"Honey, I'm home" Rachel sang in time with the song, coming in the door. The sight glazing her eyes was almost too much for her to bear. Ross was wearing his cowboy boots, and was in boxers and a button down top. He was dancing around and singing into his toothbrush. He felt her presence and stopped, turning around.

"Oh, don't mind me. I knew you would turn gay someday"

"Rach, pretend you saw nothing" Ross pleaded, coming up to her.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible" Rachel tried to keep it cool, but lost it in a fit of giggles on the couch. He turned off the music and went to change.

When she was sure he was gone, she closed the video camera she had recorded him with and got up. Hearing him coming, she tried to hide the camera in various places. She tried the kitchen, shoving it in the fridge, but it would not fit. She tried cupboards, but found a rat and squealed. She ran back out and hid it behind a pillow on the couch, lying on it to hide it completely.

"Ross, please get the rat out of the kitchen!" Rachel said aggressively, her hands trying to arrange the camera so she was comfortable.

"You mean Bonkers?"

"You named it? Just get rid of the scary thing!"

"Rach, what are you hiding?" Ross caught on, inching closer to her.

"Nothing!" Rachel said unconvincingly, and was slightly mesmerized by the smell of his cologne. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Tell me"

"No"

Ross started kissing and nibbling her neck, and she slowly loosened up.

"Hand it here" Ross said, his voice muffled by her neck.

Rachel slid it on the floor and it went under the coffee table. Ross caught sight of it and tried to grab it, but Rachel jumped on top of him.

"No! Its mine!" she yelled, fighting him away from the table. Chandler was watching from across the street, enjoying a lukewarm cup of coffee.

"Ooh! Ross and Rachel fight! Rach just opened the curtains!" he called, and the other three friends scurried over to watch.

"My bet is Rachel wins!" Joey said, looking through some binoculars.

"What are they fighting for?" Monica asked, squinting to try to see.

"Oh look! There's Bonkers!" Phoebe said excitedly, and they all stared at her, bewildered. "Who's Bonkers?"

"Oh, did they buy a dog?" Joey said, peering in the binoculars again.

"No, it's the name Ross gave to his rat" Phoebe said.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about Rachel's breasts. I mean, wow" Joeys eyes were clearly where they were not meant to be.

"Oh, they spotted the rat!" Chandler announced, and their eyes were glued to the window again.

"Oh my god! Your rat!" Rachel squealed, seeing the little thing running across the floor. She stood on the couch and tried to say as far away as possible. Ross, however, swiped the camera from under the couch and celebrated his victory by shoving it in her face. He then noticed the rat on its way to him, and joined her on the couch.

"Give me the damn camera, Ross!" Rachel said, risking her safety and fighting him on the couch. She grabbed hold of his ear until he surrendered and let go of the video camera, and Rachel raised her arms in victory.

"What's on that camera anyway?" he asked, watching her as she jumped off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Now everyone is going to see your little rambling rodeo! Yee-haw!" Rachel said before running out of the apartment.

Ross jumped of the couch with much force, and noticed his four friends watching him. He shook his fist in the air, and they immediately retreated. He closed the curtains and turned back on the music, getting back into his dance routine.

Rachel ran through the door and said, "I have Ross dancing on tape!"

Everyone came over immediately, and showed them all. They spent the next few minutes learning the moves, then, when Ross came over later, they started dancing and singing "Honey, I'm Home!" by Shania Twain, in boots, shorts, and a button down top. They sang into their toothbrushes just as he did, and he walked back out, sighing.

He was going to kill Rachel!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it! Be sure to comment, I love getting them! Even if they are constructive criticism, always good!  
Abbey  
xxx


End file.
